Only The Lonely
by thecautionarytale
Summary: Lacey never told her boyfriend she was pregnant. She never intended on it either, but as soon as they end up in the 70th annual Hunger Games together, he's going to find out eventually. There can only be one victor. Who will make it out? Clayton? Lacey? Or their baby?
1. The Back-story

**So here's the back story, I guesss it's kindof like a prolouge! Please review! This is from Lacey's point of view. The POV will change sometimes throughout the story, just so I can give it a swing.**

The Back-story

Everyone wonders how a girl like me, a meer 18 year old, ended up pregnant. Well it's simple really. It's called reproduction, more popularly know as SEX. Yeah, get over it, I'm not a virgin. Got a problem with it? Get over it. Anyway, my name's Lacey Douglas. I'm form district 4.

So yes, how exactly I got pregnant you ask? Well besides the fact that I had SEX, it was at a party. This boy, Clayton Stiller, and I had been together for at least a month. He was drunk, I was drunk, you know the story. We had SEX (- is this bothering you yet?) and a couple weeks later I found out I was pregnant. I didn't want to tell Clayton, because he'd become super protective and we had had a fight about how I can hold my own. I wanted to finally prove to him that I wasn't some porcelain doll.

So I broke up with him, and never told him I was pregnant. Now, in the story I'm about to tell you, I was halfway through my third trimester. And that's not to far off from having a kid, yet the thought of being a single mom hadn't hit me yet. See, I asked my doctor to give me this Capitol drug that helps me not to gain weight while I'm pregnant. So I could hide my protruding belly, and no one would ask questions.


	2. Without You, I'm Broken

**So here's official chapter one! And if you're into Clato fan fics, check out my other story "Another World For Beautiful"! **

****Chapter 1

Without You, I'm Broken

(Clayton's POV)

"I dunno man. She obviously doesn't want to talk to me" I took a swig of my beer.

"Stop being so self pitying! It's been what? A couple months. You either need to confront her, or move on" Wyatt took the bottle from me.

"I can't get over it. Something's wrong Wyatt, I just know it."

"Oh, yes. Love guru Clayton! Tell me how you have this girl telepathy!"

"It's only with her" I snatched the bottle back and chugged the remainder. "She used to surf everyday, she'd go fishing with her dad, she used to go to the marina every Sunday to check the weekly report. About a week before she broke up with me, all of that stopped."

"Hold on, let me put on my psychologist glasses" Wyatt pretended to put glasses on and sat up straighter. "And how does that make you feel?" he laughed.

"C'mon, I'm serious!"

"Okay, okay. What could you have possibly done wrong to make her want to break up with you?"

"I'm drawing a blank" I sighed.

"C'mon, think hard. When and where were you with her before she broke up with you?" she had broken up with me so long ago. It was hard to remember.

"We went surfing together on Wednesday. Thursday I had a lot of tests at school so I didn't get to see her. But that can't be the reason why."

"I don't know man, girls can be tricky like that"

"Oh shit."

"What?" Wyatt asked. I pulled out my phone and checked my messages. Luckily I had kept it. A message from my mom. I put the phone on speaker.

"Clay! Where are you!? You didn't come home last night! Are you with Lacey? I don't care I just need to know! Call me ASAP" her voice was frantic.

"Yeah, what about it?" Wyatt frowned.

"I _was_ with Lacey. I don't remember much, I was drunk, but Marcus told me that he saw Lacey and I going into one of the back rooms at that party on that Friday. A week before she broke up with me."

"Ooooh, Clayton lost his V card!"

"Shutup. I lost my virginity a long time before"

"Are you sure that's not the reason she broke up with you?" Wyatt had a point.

"No, she wasn't a virgin then either. We told each other."

"Is she knocked up?" Wyatt traced circle in the sand.

"No, she can't be. She's stayed the same shape since then."

"Maybe she just wasn't ready for sex. Maybe she felt like you rushed it."

"That's very insightful of you, Dr. Wyatt" I jokingly pushed him.

"Naw, but seriously man. I hate seeing you like this. You need to talk to her."

* * *

Lacey's POV

The sun was setting in east, just like it did everyday. And everyday I would watch it from my room and wait for the stars to come out. That's the only time I truly felt at peace. I could sit on my roof and watch the people that drove by on their bikes, headed out to get hammered or to go night surfing. I used to be one of those people._ Used _to be. And I guess Clayton took that from me. My life was never going to be normal again. I guess when I got pregnant, the little things started to matter more. The little things that I couldn't do anymore.

As I was sitting on the roof, I watched my friend Rebel drive by. "Hey! Reb!" she almost crashed her bike, trying to figure out where my voice was coming from. She slammed on her brakes inches before hitting a sign.

"Shit Lacey, don't scare me like that!" I crawled down to the edge of the roof and hung by the gutter, jumping down to the floor. "Lacey, you shouldn't be doing stuff like that! You're going to hurt yourself!"

"Stop worrying, I'll be fine" I subconsciously reached for the pack of cigarettes that Rebel always kept in her bike basket. "Got a lighter?"

"You're obviously not going to be fine, Lacey." She plucked the cigarette from my mouth. "I worry about you sometimes. Plus, you promised me you'd stop smoking, for the baby. Just because you're not gaining the baby bump doesn't mean you can still go around smoking and drinking like you used to. You've got to be more serious." For a girl named Rebel, she was always bossy and uptight.

"I know, I know. You're right. I've got to stop. Good thing I've got you to keep me in line. Well, since I can't have a damn cigarette, I'm going to have to eat something. Want to come in for some ice cream?"

"Sure" she dropped the bike in the yard. It was empty anyway, my parents lived on a fishing boat. They would only come into shore in the fall and winter. My dad occasionally caught a ride with one of his buddies back to shore so he could visit me and take me fishing, but since I was declining his invitation to fish on Sundays, he stopped coming home so often. It was lonely, I must admit. Maybe that's part of the reason why I spent so much time on the roof. So I could scout out for someone to talk to.

I handed Reb a bowl of ice cream and headed out to the beach, which was practically in my back yard. We sat down, close enough to the water to dip my toes in it. "So how much longer?" she asked.

"It can come anytime now. But, they said it'll probably be a couple more weeks before it finally does."

"You're referring to the baby as 'it'? Sometimes I wonder if it would have been better if you stayed with Clayton. Maybe you would have cared more." I set my ice cream down in the sand.

"I told you Reb, I'm done with him. He doesn't need the stress of a kid. He's busy enough as is. It was just better if we parted ways."

"Whatever"

"What do you want me to call the baby then? If it will really make you happy, I will call it- I mean, the baby- whatever you like"

"He or she always works. Did you ever go the check the gender?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Well, I figure life's not full of many surprises. Don't ruin them when you've got the chance at one"

"Good philosophy" she replied.

"Sometimes I swear it feels like you're like the father figure of the kid."

"Sorry, I'm not gay" she laughed. We sat in silence long enough to see the sun being swallowed by the sea.

"Night time swim?" I asked, standing up uneasily.

"I dunno. You should probably get some sleep."

"This is what I mean about the whole fatherly figure thing!" I pulled off my shirt and pants. "Now are you coming or not?"

"Fine" she stripped down and followed me into he water.

* * *

Clayton's POV 

Wyatt and I were making our way back to our houses. I knew that if we walked along to beach to get to my house, we'd pass Lacey's. I knew it would be best if I just avoided it at all costs, but I couldn't help but want to see her face. To know that she was happy, even without me.

We passed her sliver of beach and I heard a couple laughs from the water. I saw two outlines in the water. One was Lacey, I would know her silhouette, her laugh, more than anyone else. Then I heard Rebel's laugh, Lacey's friend. I was just glad to see- well, hear, that Lacey was happy.

**So please review! Should I continue?!**


	3. Drunk Love

**Here's chapter 2, please review**

****Chapter 2

Drunk Love

Lacey's POV

This whole pregnancy thing made my stomach churn; literally. I was up most of the early hours of the morning dry heaving into a toilet. I guess the fact that the reaping was the nest day didn't help. Anxiety and pregnancy are never a good mix.

So yes, it was three in the morning and I was doubled over the toilet when someone knocked on my door. It couldn't be Reb, she had a curfew, and she would never sneak out. I wiped my mouth and walked towards the door, pitifully clutching my stomach. When I opened the door, I dropped my hand and tried to stand up as straight as I could. It was Clayton.

"Um. Hi?" I said. Clayton pushed past me and stumbled into the house. "Clayton, you're normally supposed to ask permission to come into someones house before barging in" I followed him, seeing that he was walking into the kitchen. "Earth to Clayton!" I clapped, but he didn't blink. He reached into the cabinet and found the vodka bottle I always kept there.

"Hmm... it's full" he shook the bottle. "That's new" he pulled out two glasses and filled them shakily.

"Clay, you're totally wasted. You don't need anything else." he ignored me and continued to pour the glasses. He slid one to me, successfully spilling half of it in the process. "When you're sober, you're cleaning that up."

"So Lacey, do tell me. Why did you break up with me?" He leaned closer and I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"We've had this talk before Clay. I'm not telling you again" I set my glass back on the table.

"You used to tell me everything." he finished his drink and took mine.

"You used to not be such of an alcoholic" I snapped and placed the bottle back in its place.

"And you weren't? What happened Lacey? We used to be buds!" when he said buds, he lightly punched me in the stomach. Shit. I ran to the bathroom and dry heaved again. "You used to be able to take at least 20 shots without throwing up" he swirled his drink and leaned on the door frame of the bathroom, obviously off balance. "You're getting soft"

"i am not!" I snapped, my face turning red. I know I shouldn't of let Clayton get to me, especially when he was drunk, but the whole mood swing thing was still an issue.

"Are too!" he laughed at himself. I decided, since he was drunk, to use it as an excuse to punch him in the face. When he was sober, he wouldn't remember it. I could just tell him he fell down the stairs. "What the fuck was that for?" I had dropped his glass to clutch his bleeding nose.

"For being an asshole" I gritted my teeth as he pushed past me to the toilet and throwing up. "Goodnight" I yelled, closing the bathroom door and locking him in. I didn't need him stomping around the house trying to find something to help him sober up. I needed my fucking sleep.

* * *

Clayton's POV

Ew. Was I drooling? What the fuck was under my head? I thought. I looked down and saw a fuzzy white carpet. Oh, it's just Lacey's carpet. I smiled and laid back down. Wait! Lacey's Carpet! Fuck! I sat upright and looked around. I was in Lacey's bathroom. Oh shit. My headache hit me. Then my nose started to throb. I didn't remember what happened that night. I just knew that now I was in Lacey's house, meaning I must have talked to her last night, meaning I was drunk, meaning I was screwed.

I figured the smartest thing to do would be to leave as quietly as possible. I stood up, despite the raging migraine, and tried to open the door. Fuck it was locked. What the hell happened? I tugged on the door knob a couple more times, out of pure panic. I was locked in Lacey's bathroom. I had been drunk last night. I had a killer hangover. I was screwed.

Much to my annoyance, Lacey opened the door with a slight smile. "Sleep good?" I figured for an ex girlfriend whose house I had broken into, Lacey was strangely happy.

"What happened last night?" I rubbed my nose and stepped out of the bathroom.

"You decided to visit me, drunk. Oh, and about the nose. You fell down the stairs."

"Right. Um... what did I say?"

"You just told me about how nervous you were for the reaping" she lied. I could tell because when she lies, she taps her foot.

"Um.. ok. Well thanks for the-" I looked around. "-um... hospitality"

"Welcome" she handed me a towel. "You spilled vodka in my kitchen. Clean it up" I hung my head in shame and wiped up the alcohol. The scent made me nauseous. "Thanks" she said as I handed her towel back. "You should probably get home. The reaping's today"

"Fuck" I said, and dashed out of the house.

"Uh... bye?" she called after me. I ran down to my house and could already hear my mother's panicked voice. I came crashing through the door.

"Clayton Stiller where the hell were you!?" she screamed.

"I went to Lacey's" I put my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath.

"Oh" she lost all intensity in her voice. "Why? I thought you broke up"

"Yup. We did." I pursed my lips and sat down slowly.

"Then why-" she caught a glimpse of my eyes. "Clayton, were you out drinking last night?" she placed her hands on her hips.

"Um... I don't really remember"

"Clayton! You went to your ex's house drunk!? What the hell were you thinking!?"

"I obviously wasn't mom. I was drunk." I rolled my eyes.

"I am very disappointed in you Clay." she tossed me my reaping clothes. "But we don't enough time for me to keep yelling at you, let's get going."

* * *

Lacey's POV

I did my best to hide the circles under my eyes. I hadn't slept one bit because Clayton kept groaning from the bathroom. I put on my reaping dress and took the lonely walk to the reaping.

I must admit, when Clayton had visited me, I was happy to see him. Not in the fact that he was drunk, but it was nice to see him, to know he still remembered me every once in a while.

When I reached the square, I signed in and walked into my section. I found Rebel who was standing alone, humming. "Hey, Reb"

"Where have you been?"

"Long story" I rubbed my forehead.

"We've got time" she motioned to the peacekeepers who still weren't done setting up.

**SHOULD I CONTINUE**


	4. He Knows

Chapter 3

Lacey's POV

"No way!" Reb said.

"Way. He showed up, totally wasted."

"And you punched him int he face?"

"Yep."

"Was it satisfying?"

"Not as much as i thought it would have been." I frowned.

"Welcome, welcome." the reaping had begun. I caught a glimpse of Clay as he dashed into his respected section, smoothing his hair back with his hands. The single curl that always escaped popped out of his hair like a pig's tail. He tucked in his shirt hastily as the video about District thirteen replayed. I noticed that his blue dress shirt was wrinkled in so many different places, and then I remembered. That was the shirt he was wearing the night of the party. The night I got pregnant. The shirt with my lipstick stain on the inside of the collar.

"Welcome to the annual District four reaping." the escort said with an expression that seemed as though they had eaten something sour. I hadn't even bothered remembering their name. They just were the strange person from the Capitol that haunted my nightmares with their clownish face. The Capitol escort's hand plunged deep in the girl's names, circling around, hovering over slips, before picking on. They pulled it open, pausing for a moment.

"Lacey Holt." I laughed. They couldn't have just said my name. This was my last reaping year. I couldn't be picked. My luck couldn't possibly be that bad. But there was Reb, pushing me.

My heart stopped in my throat. My eyes stung and my throat contracted. My whole body went rigid. I couldn't move. The faces of the peacekeepers looked like evil monsters. As if to remind me not to forget, I felt a kick in my stomach. I bit my lip. I wanted to cry. I wanted to kick and scream. I wanted Reb to volunteer. I wanted to just go home. I wanted-

It didn't matter what I wanted anymore. I was condemned. Peacekeepers practically carried me onto stage, and even then, I could barely hold myself upright. Everyone's eyes were on me, waiting to see me cry. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. I saw Clayton standing in the crowd, exasperated. He looked at me with disbelief. He pushed past others and into the isle. "Lace-" he croaked. Peacekeepers rushed forward to put him back in the section an the escort proceeded to pick the boys name.

"Simon Muller." a young boy stepped forward, a frown in his face.

"No! I volunteer!" Clayton rushed back into the isle.

* * *

Clayton's POV

Shit. What the hell was I dong. What was I thinking. Why was I letting these peacekeepers take me to stage? Why wasn't I running?

Oh, right. Because I volunteered.

Don't ask me why I did it. All I know is that, when I saw LAcey get up there, something stood out at me. The pained expression she wore was something I had never seen before. She showed fear, which was rare for her. She looked like a scared animal. But there was something else about her that inclined me to volunteer.

I climbed up onto the stage and Lacey stared at me with utter surprise. She still looked scared. "Clayton Stiller volunteers as tribute." the escort said something along those lines. "Shake hands." she said. I took Lacey's hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze, but her hand as lifeless.

The ushered us into our respective rooms, and I twiddled my thumbs until the door opened. "Thirty minutes." a peacekeeper let my mother in.

My mom looked wild and crazy. Like a caged animal. "Clay- No, how could you do this? You can't throw your life away for Lacey. She's not your responsibility." she tried to reason frantically.

"Mom, she is my responsibility. I can't change that now."

"Clay, no you can't"

"She needs me mom. I don't know why, I don't know how, but she needs me. I can see it in her face."

"You can't throw your life away for her." my mom said.

"Watch me." and with that, someone else walked into the room.

* * *

Rebel's POV

"Thirty minutes." the peacekeeper thrust me into Lacey's room. Lacey was on the floor, her knees puled to her chest. Her arms were wrapped around them and her face buried in them.

"Lace?" I asked, kneeling down and placing a hand on her back.

"I'm dead." she muttered. "I'm dead, so you might as well say your goodbyes? Is that what they think the purpose of this room is? That leaves us little hope. How pessimistic." she rambled, the way she did when she was using bravado.

"I know Lace. I'm sorry." she looked up at me and a serious expression fell over her face.

"You need to do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Go tell Clay. Tell him everything."

"You sure you don't want to tell him on the train?" I asked.

"No, he needs to know now."

"OKay." I approached the door, turning one last time to glance at her. "Bye LAcey."

"Bye Reb." she half heartedly replied, chewing at her fingernails deep in thought.

I walked out of the room and opened the door to Clayton's. He sat with his mother, she was crying. Their hands were together. "You can't throw away your life for her." Clay's mom said.

"Watch me." he replied. I swung the door fully open. "Reb?"

"Clay, Lace wanted me to tell you something." I said plainly, glancing nervously at his mom.

"Okay?" he sounded confused.

"Clay, Lacey's pregnant." I droned. "And you're the father." he took a shaky breath.

"How long has she been pregnant?" Clay's mother asked.

"She's due any day now. She took a new Capitol drug to take away the baby bump."

"Lacey." was all Clay said before attempting to storm out of the room.


	5. Not A Chance

Chapter 4

Not A Chance

Clayton's POV

No. This couldn't be happening. Reb couldn't have just said that.

But she had.

I stood up and rushed towards the door. I had to see her. I had to see her now. I had to apologize and tell her I love her. I had to be a father. I had to be a father. But how could I be a father in the Capitol.

I threw the door open and stepped in the hallway, headed to her room. "Oh, good, you're done." Wyatt said, shocked when the door almost hit him in the face.

"Wyatt, right now is really not the time." I warned.

"Clay, do I even get to say my goodbyes?" he looked scared.

"Yeah. You do, but-" he saw me glance at Lacey's room.

"You can talk to her on the train. Come on, dude. I need to say goodbye to my best friend." Wyatt's eyes seemed rimmed with something. Were those tears?

"Okay." I nodded, turning away from Lacey's door. I stepped back into my room where Reb had begun explaining things to my mom.

"So this is really happening, huh?" Wyatt shoved his hands into his pockets as we stood on the far side of the room, out of earshot.

"Yeah." I nodded, my mind still racing a million miles a minute.

"Wow." was all he managed to say. "So why's you volunteer? You're not even eighteen. One of the other careers was supposed tovolunteer but you stole his spotlight. And at this age, with so little experience, it's not like you-" he stopped himself.

"What? Not like I have a chance?" I could tell he regretted saying it. "That could be true, but who knows what I can learn in a couple days of training. I couldn't just leave Lacey to defend _herself_."

"Yeah, but she's tough, Clay."

"Not when she's pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Wyatt asked. "What? How? With who?"

"Me."

"You? When did you hook up."

"At the party."

"But she hasn't changed. She still looks the same."

"Some Capitol drug thing she took to hide it."

"Do you think she _has_ to go into the game? If shes pregnant, can't she get out of it?" Wyatt questioned.

"I'm not sure. It would be a bit hard to explain why she's still skinny." I replied.

"Well it's the Capitol's drug. They'll know what you're talking about."

"But they're always looking for any reason to make a good show. What if they just throw her in there for entertainment?" my hands started to shake. Wyatt's face was cast with grim shadows.

"I'm so sorry." he said.

"Don't be." I replied. "Take care of yourself." I hugged him roughly, biting back tears.

* * *

Lacey's POV

The train door slid behind me and silence fell over the room. The two victors from district four stood tall, next to each other. I recognized Finnick with his red hair and freckles. His arms muscles bulged when he crossed his arms.

Next to him stood Mags, sizing me up. Her gray hair pulled up in a ponytail. They were both silent for a moment. watching me as close as possible. Clayton broke the stillness by standing up from the chair he had been sitting in. "Lacey-"

"Hi Clay." I tried to hide the flooding emotion in my voice.

"So you're Lacey?" Mags asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Hmmm." she stepped forward. As she stepped closer, the cold expression in her eyes melted away. She pulled me in a hug. "I'm so sorry this happened to you." the tough exterior I had seen before disappeared. Now she was just an empathetic old lady. "Come on." She took my arm and led me to a chair at the dining table. Everyone else took a seat as the train lurched forward.

"Lacey, is it?" Finnick asked, picked a sugar cube from a bowl. He studied it closely, watching the light glint off the sugar crystals.

"Yes." I nodded. _I just told Mags that._ I thought. Finnick, much to my surprise, flicked the sugar cube towards my face. I reached up and caught it before it made contact with my forehead, crushing it accidentally in my hand.

"Nice reflexes." he nodded approvingly. "That'll help you, considering you're not going to be running anywhere anytime soon."

"So you know." I asked, to no one in particular.

"Yes, I told them." Clayton was sitting next to me, watching me closely.

"When are you due, honey?" Mags asked.

"Anytime now." I said. Finnick choked on the water he'd been drinking and he wiped it away from his mouth.

"What?"

"Finnick." Mags said with a warning tone.

"No, we can't have someone who's just going to have a kid anytime in the arena. That can't be legal!"

"Finnick."

"The Capitol can't be that stupid! They're such-"

"Finnick! Maybe if you let me talk to the girl, we can figure this out!" Mags's intensity in her voice rose. Finnick slouched back into his chair. "Lacey, the thing is, the Capitol would love any reason to put a pregnant girl int he games. It would make for good television, no doubt, and I'm going to do everything in my power to help you, but you just have to bear with us."

"I know." I moistened my lips. "But if I did get thrown into the games," _which I probably will with my shitty luck. _", and have the child then, will they take the kid out? For sake of the child?"

"I don't know." Mags said grimly. Finnick's face looked dark and sickly green.

* * *

Clayton's POV

Lacey, despite being in a life or death situation, still looked strong. She looked affirmative and intelligent when she talked to Mags or Finnick. She sat up straight with her studying eyes and I couldn't help but wonder the same thing she was wondering. What if the baby was born during the games?

I knew that they'd make her go into the games. Mags was just being optimistic, which was probably what Lacey needed, but I knew the wrath of the Capitol. They wouldn't just let her go. Not with a chance to put it on television. I looked down and saw Lacey's hand laced in mine and my heart jumped. Her knuckles were white from gripping my hand too tightly and her teeth were gritted, but it didn't matter because she was here. Because I had a chance to keep her safe. I had a chance to be a caring father.

But I really didn't.


End file.
